mssgundamfandomcom-20200214-history
NEMS-01R Ashigaru II
Model number: NEMS-01R Code name: Ashigaru II Unit type: mass production multipurpose mobile suit Manufacturer: Neo Edo MSRD Labs. Operator: Neo Edo Empire, Xebac First deployment: OC 0044 Accommodation: pilot only, in high resolution screen cockpit in torso Dimensions: overall height 18 meters Weight: '''empty weight: 47 tons, max weight: 58 tons. '''Armor materials: Titanium alloy, steel alloy. Powerplant: Thermonuclear fusion reactor, output rated at 1110 kW. Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 2x 23.000 kg, 1 x 30.000 kg. Total: 76.000 kg Performance: maximum thruster acceleration: 1.31 G Equipment and design features: sensors, range 4000 meters Fixed armaments: 2 x 60mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, 600 rounds per gun, mounted in head; 1 x heat knife, stored in rack in backpack, Optional armaments: 1 x yari; 1 x laser rifle; 1x heat knife; kansei shield. Technical and Historical Notes Developed along with the Gundam as a side project by the Neo Edo MSRD Labs, the Ashigaru is the main Neo Edo MS unit, used as a multirole machine for close and mid ranged combat. Neo Edo rised to power thanks to the Ashigaru which saw development much earlier than the Gundam, obliterating Brirlanda forces almost without effort. Due to its mass production nature, it uses cheaper materials than the Gundam, although some variations like the Ashigaru Plus used kansei alloy parts, mainly shields and blades.The Ashigaru firepower comes in the form of a laser rifle, a heat knife and a yari (lance). Ashigarus were used in large numbers until the introduction of the NEMS-09 Kousen and the NEMS-08 Denkou which replaced this veteran MS by January OC0046. The Ashigaru factory lines ran from September OC 0044 to December OC 0045, producing a total number of 547 A type units and 53 B Type units. Notas históricas y técnicas Desarrollado junto con el Gundam como un proyecto conjunto por los laboratorios de Investigación y Desarrollo en MS de Neo Edo, el Ashigaru es el MS principal de Neo Edo, y se utilizó como máquina multirol para combate en cercana a media distancia. Gracias a este MS Neo Edo llegó al poder luego de aplastar la fuerzas brirlandesas sin mucho esfuerzo. Debido a que es un modelo de producción masiva utilizaron materiales más económicos que el Gundam, aunque algunas variaciones como el Ashigaru Plus utilizaron partes de aleación kansei, principalmente en escudos y en las hojas de sus armas blancas. El poder del Ashigaru reside principalmente en su rifle láser, aunque también puede utilizar una cuchilla y una lanza. Se dice que las divisiones especiales que usan el Ashigaru equipado con lanza usan el Ashigaru “Yari Type”, aunque esto es un mito ya que es la misma unidad con una leve diferencia de software y un esquema de color levemente distinto. Los Ashigarus fueron utilizados en grandes números hasta la introducción del NEMS-09 Kousen y NEMS-08 Denkou que reemplazaron a este veterano MS en Enero de OC0046. Al finalizar la guerra de Neo Edo el Ashigaru se convierte en el MS más producido, con 600 unidades producidas entre Septiembre del OC0044 y Diciembre de OC0045. Category:Mobile Suit